


Beach Games

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape_potter, M/M, Summer of Snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally takes his vacation on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by veridari's art [High Tide](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/25566.html). Thanks to badgerlady for the onceover.

** Beach Games **

Harry breathed in the salty air and listened to the gulls call as they flew overhead. He dropped his armload and with a flick of his wand had a shady spot laid out not too far from the shoreline.

Another swish and Harry leaned back under his umbrella, sipping the fruity drink concoction Hermione coaxed him into trying. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, his body slowly relaxing while he lay out in the sun.

"Do you intend on taking up the entire space or were you going to share?"

Harry opened one eye and looked up at Severus. His pale skin almost blinded Harry but it was worth it to see him looking rather relaxed. He moved over on the blanket and offered up his drink to Severus. "I'll always make room for you."

Severus arched a brow, eyeing the frosty blue liquid. "You do realize that nothing in nature is that colour."

Harry laughed and moved to a sitting position. "It still tastes good and some of your potions aren't exactly in the realm of Mother Nature's finest either."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Medicine isn't supposed to taste good." He settled down beside Harry, adjusting the large shade umbrella. Reaching into the bag Harry had brought, he withdrew a novel. Rolling on to his side, he flipped to the last page where he left off and began reading.

Harry set the drink down and climbed to his feet. "Come swim with me. It's my first trip to the beach and we've come an awful long way to just look at it."

"Perhaps in a bit," Severus murmured and Harry sighed. He laid his glasses on the edge of the blanket and walked out to the crystal clear water.

Severus took leave of his book to watch Harry go, enjoying the play of muscles on his bare back and the way his swimsuit clung to his arse. His own trunks hung loose on his hips but he felt comfortable with the extra material around him. The scrap of cloth that Harry called proper bathing material incited nothing that could closely resemble bathing in Severus's mind.

He watched as Harry ducked beneath the surface, his strong legs coming up out of the water for a moment before Harry reappeared. Wild and damp black hair plastered itself to Harry's head even though he ran a hand through it, pushing it back away from his face.

Sitting up, Severus watched as Harry's arms dug powerfully into the waves, taking him farther away before he turned to make his way back to the shore. Distracted, he picked up Harry's drink and sipped, making a face at the sweet orangey flavour of the liquor.

Just as he set the drink back down he was hit with something small, cold and wet. Severus picked up the bundle of cloth and arched a brow as he shook out Harry's little scrap of a swimsuit. Looking up he found Harry bobbing in the surf not far from the shore.

He crooked a finger at Severus and Severus dropped Harry's suit before heading to the water.

Harry met him halfway, slinging his arms around Severus's shoulders. The water chilled Severus's skin as it lapped at his waist. The droplets from Harry's arms ran down his back and he shuddered when Harry wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You are so very naughty," Severus murmured and bent his head to Harry's, smashing their mouths together and biting at Harry's lips.

Harry chuckled against Severus's smirk and dug his heels down his back, catching the swim trunks and moving them down Severus's legs. He moved, adjusting his stance to support Harry's wriggling body. Severus hissed as the cloth pulled at his skin then narrowed his eyes at Harry when his trunks floated up beside them on the surface of the water.

"Now, who's naughty?"

Severus bent his head again, snogging Harry as he ran his hands over his skin. Harry rocked against him, rubbing up against Severus.

Severus gripped his arse, holding Harry tight to him while they frotted in the water. The waves moved with them until the warmth of Harry' release spread between them, the heat washing away with the surf. Severus followed shortly but continued to hold on to Harry as he stood in the water.

Resting his forehead against Harry's, Severus sighed into the little kisses Harry placed against his skin. "We have only one problem."

Harry hummed and leaned back to look at Severus. Severus nodded at the small green blotch on the water slowly drifting further and further away. "Yes?"

"How to get back to shore without being seen."


End file.
